


Frigid

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Canada, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Hope, Love, M/M, Negotiations, POV First Person, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Canon, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What we got here,” says Ray matter-of-factly, “Is a love triangle.”</p><p>Angst-to-hope ratio: medium?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "frigid" at [](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com>ds-snippets.</a>)

“What we got here,” says Ray matter-of-factly, “Is a love triangle.”

He’s looking down over the ice field, not at me.  It’s a beautiful day, no wind, sun dazzling on the snow.  Resting on his skis at the crest of a hill, Ray has pulled down his scarf and removed his sunglasses, but I can’t read his face.

“Me, you, this place.”  He cuts me a challenging look: _You going to tell me I’m wrong?_

I can’t, because he isn’t.  Still, I’ve always had trouble accepting defeat.

“You know,” I say.  “Monogamy isn’t. . .the only option.”

“You’d cheat on Canada with me?”

“I have before.”

He shakes his head sharply.

“You were having some kind of trial separation.  But now she’s ready to take you back.  And you don’t cheat.”

It’s true, I don’t.  And even though one of these two “lovers” has no feelings to hurt. . .Ray isn’t wrong.

“There is such a thing as a _mènage á trois_ ,” I offer softly.

He stares out at the scenery, chewing his chapped lower lip.

“She’s a frigid bitch,” he says, finally.  “Don’t think she likes me much.”

It takes a moment to realize that that wasn’t exactly a _no_.

“She can take a while to warm up to people.”  My voice won’t go above a whisper.  “But once you get to know her. . .”

I can’t finish the sentence; worse than unfair to promise what I can’t be sure of delivering.

“Hm.”  Ray dons sunglasses and scarf again, obscuring his face.  Balancing my poles in one hand, I reach for him, but at that instant, he pushes off down the slope.

He’s graceful on the skis now, confident.  The sun is as bright as ever, but the chill is seeping through my clothes.  Time to get moving.


End file.
